helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:OonaxNonners
Welcome Eh, that's honetly what I'm going to do. Next would be my last year, and I already failed three times (S/mileage, 10th gen, 11th gen). I'm working on debuting solo. I already got me two gigs at local bars. One is in late August and one is in September. I'm practiting and I'm thinking about singing English versions of H!P songs, and Let it Go. : 3 Also, Ka-wa-ii!'s 5th generation was announced on Sunday! Fans screamed very loudly when Hanako and Juliet and was announced. Hanako was smiling, then broke down backstage, and Juliet broke down in front of the audience. Today, a introduction video for both went up. They won't debut into Ka-wa-ii! until 2015. They have a lot of training to get to the level Ka-wa-ii! is on. Also, Happy Jikan attended the event when the 5th gen was announced. I think Hoi scared Juliet, even though Hoi was being nice. (PS - Olaf is amazing.) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:27, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I have really bad stage fright, but if you're debuting solo, you'll have to get over it. That and I play the piano for some songs (Let it Go, Renai Revolution 21, Toki wo Koe, Sora wo Koe, and WONDER, which is a song that I wrote), so I don't have to look at peoples' faces. XD So, when is 9th gen HaJi being announced? O . O Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:53, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. It's hard to play the piano for these songs. They have no sheet music, so it's all by ear, and it's looking like it may not happen. Though I can play Let it Go and WONDER on the piano pretty well, but still. I have to perfect the songs I wrote. Each song is going to be two minutes long, the ones I wrote will be performed fully. The first setlist is... *WONDER (Piano) *Rolling in the Deep (by Adele) *Renai Revolution '21 *The Devil Dances Tonight (by me, it isn't as creepy as you think. XD Somebody is helping me arrange it) *Toki Wo Koe, Sora wo Koe *Let it Go *Diamond Princess (by me) *Fireflies (Owl City) *Tonight (by me) *Memory Seishun no Hikari (this is going to be in Japanese) I got a good portion of WONDER written, The Devil Dances Tonight and Diamond Princess is finished, and I haven't started Tonight yet. ^^; Do you even have an idea of the finalist for 9th gen HaJi? For an idea, you should see about Long Haru from the Foreigners. She speaks Japanese well has a voice similar to Chinami, Eri, and Sakura. She's a vocal powerhouse. That and her personality is similar to Sayumi's and she can be a huge troll too. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:12, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Same here. You just have to ignore it. I'm performing at a bar. This will be my biggest venue to date, since I did perform at a local singing event back in 2013. I'm trying to get into a agency by 2015. Wouldn't it be cool if one day we could have a joint concert? Haru-Chan will fit perfectly into HaJi and hit it off with her senpais. She'll definitly be outspoken. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:23, July 17, 2014 (UTC) When are you going to announced the HaJi 9th generation? You can announce them at an upcoming HaJixKa-wa-ii! event. Also, could you pick some songs for the concert too? Also, my surgery went well and I'm at home now! While it's hard to walk, I'm doing good. : ) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 16:36, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Okay, let's see... Wen Qiuyue seems promising. She's young, but she's not to young. Haru's 15 going 16. It would be good to add her. Jei should join the Foreigners and audition for Shiko Jikan. I think she'll fit better there. Along with the fact that Shiko Jikan is going to have a mass graduation soon. Yeah worst part of surgery was having the IV put in and that was ten minutes after I was taken back to pre-op. I actually just watched TV (Disney I think, maybe a movie too) on the TV in my pre-op room for several hours, and I took a short nap. Then had a nerve block performed. Then went back to surgery, woke up in recovery stage 1, and 30 minutes later, I was in the second stage recovery eating crackers and drinking a sprite. ^^; Also, do you know that with our fan made groups added to H!P, that each summer / winter line up would have different line ups, with some groups not performing at all. : | Mosumu4Ever (talk) 16:13, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Okay, that will be cool. Shiko Jikan and X does perform in the Summer and Winter concerts due to seniority (Even though X didn't become official until this year, X and ShiJi was formed in 2007). It might be time to disband those (H!P SUPER IDOLS., Sora wa Shoujou, Egao Lights) and form another big unit with the following: *Morning Musume *Happy Jikan *Berryz Koubou *C-ute *Shiko Jikan *Ka-wa-ii! *S/mileage *Juice=Juice *GLiTTER *Uchota~ *DYB! *OWLSxCHARM *X Those groups are popular. The others could form another. Then new groups won't be added. The soloist should have their own group too. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 13:45, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Yep! I forgot to add them. What should be Ka-wa-ii!'s 5th gen colors? I can't decide. X3 Mosumu4Ever (talk) 13:35, July 29, 2014 (UTC) After reading that Mami 2ch, it makes me realize that her and Ono should never have a duo handshake event. O . O Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:42, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I heard about Berryz. It's sad, but with the girls getting older (and Momo having school and stuff), I guess they want to move on. I have a feeling that C-ute is next in line. Those girls are reaching the same ages as BK, so it wouldn't surprise me if that happens. Country Musume has some shoes to fill. I guess that's another reason why they announced the audition. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 17:05, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. I'm proud of Berryz-San. They did good. I'm upset, but they deserve to take a break. I mean, idol work is hard. Heck the audition to become an idol is hard (personal experience, HKT48) There should be a HaJixBerryzxKa-wa-ii! concert. I don't think HaJi or Ka-wa-ii! had a concert with Berryz. Special Generation must be performed. lol Mosumu4Ever (talk) If my memory serves me, it was hard just because I couldn't speak much Japanese. I got to the second to last round, but dropped out due to health reasons. Back then, I had problems with my right ankle (well, I still do), so I had to get out before my ankle was destroyed. Also, have you decided the HaJi 9th Gen yet? I know Haru, but who else? : O Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:26, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay. I'm trying to think of a cute name for a new DIVAS. unit, there's a lot of members now. So... nobody won the CM audition. This stinks. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:37, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Maybe three girls instead of two: Haru, Meifei, and Xiang. Haru knws a lot of HaJi stuff and is an Wota and Otaku idol (not to mention she has a great voice and dance skills), Meifei seems unique and would have a Kanatomo like voice, and Xiang would be the youngest HaJi member and would also call everybody Oneechan. Also, the failed 9th gen HaJi finalist and failed 6th gen ShiJi finalists are going to be forming a unit to rival HaJi called Amai Velvet. Jei should fail the audition and debut in this. She would be the ace of it. lol Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:35, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that will do, I might split some of the finalist up (mainly the 11-12 year old ones) and put them in the Foreigners for a bit. Let them mature then debut. Bui and Lin Ju should be in a sub unit! : O Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:56, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Summer Shuffle units would be cool! Maybe not Berryz (let them focus on other things for now), but maybe add Uchota~ and Happy Hearts to the mix. Here's an idea for an animal theme unit. Panda Party (8nin) *Fukumura Mizuki (Leader) *Sayashi Riho *Tamura Meimi *Hsaoi Zhe *Miyazaki Yuka *Taguchi Ayano *Yamaguchi Eri *Ako Kyoka Cute girls in a panda themed unit! : D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:26, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, right after I sent that, I saw the groups. My internet was lagging really badly at that time lol. Oh! Right now I'm currently working on the first few measures for my first song! It's coming out pretty good. It's a strong ballad. : 3 Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:32, August 11, 2014 (UTC) I should, but that requires a good camera which Aya currently lacks. Aya's cousin also DESTROYED Aya's keyboard AND Guitar (and my Ukulele, but I never really used it). Aya tried using a Mac application to make an instrumental, and Aya failed badly. Also, I need to write a few more songs, and complete them, I only got two done so far. lol Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:57, August 12, 2014 (UTC) That could work, except I'm the musical one out of my friends. XD I'll wait a bit, so I can focus on school. I have a college class this year, so I need to study a lot. O . O Mosumu4Ever (talk) 11:17, August 12, 2014 (UTC) AP Human Geography. It's fairly easy though. But right now, my favorite class is economics. lol I want 12th gen Musume members to be announced! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 10:44, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Can Niigata debut in Ka-wa-ii! too. I want to add her and a DIVAS. (Nakanishi Miyako), your call for Niigata though. Adding them to 5th gen, since Higo might graduate next year (education reasons). The 5th gen has all trainees since Mahiro is leaving. Mahiro was the ace and face of the group, but when she's gone, a new ace will take her place (Komura) and solid dancers and vocalist are needed. The idea I have is: *Ace / Face - Komura *Visuals - Taguchi, Tatsuki, Saito *Vocalist - Kobayashi, Nakayaki, Aoki, Komura, Niigata *Dancers - Nao, Higo, Juliet, Nakanishi That seems good. 2ch is in a flurry that Komura will be the ace soon (they know it's a fact). lol Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:31, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! And you didn't die! I've been busy too (School, homework, events), so I only been able to do small edits. Also we'll know the 12th gen on September 30! : D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:51, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I see them adding four. I have a feeling Rikako is going to be there, and I also think that maybe Sakurako will be in. So 2 KSS and two new girls.v That would be my ideal line up. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:47, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Eh, Rikako goes either way for me. I think she would be good in either thing. WadaSaku is who I'm cheering for! Since HiroHiro left. : ( Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:30, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I added Makino to S/mileage to replace Saito. Since S/mileage added three new members to fill the gap left by three former members. I'll change it if you want though. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 18:43, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Let me get this out of my system~ I WANT TO HUG ALL OF THEM. THEY ARE FREAKING ADORABLE! I personally love both generations. Miki is my favorite 12th gen member (followed by Akane, Haruna, then Maria) the Murotan is my favorite S/mileage 3rd gen m,ember, and third favorite member overall. Also, submitted a new name for S/mileage: Shin Jidai I'm going to add four DIVAS. to C/olorage now. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:11, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Eh, somebody submitted "S/mileage" at least your name is orignal. Or we can always submit C/olorage. lol Any ideas on the DIVAS who are going to be in C/olorage? I want Wada and Sato in, but I can't decide on the other two. lol Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:53, October 4, 2014 (UTC) They forgot to copyright the name "S/mileage", it's stupid but true. Yeah, those girls seem good. I'll add them to it. We'll decide colors later. : P I'm excited to seem S/mileage now. The other members seem excited (going by their blogs) about this. Let's hope everything goes well. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:14, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I don't think we should change C/olorage's name. I think it would be good to see them break away from completely rivaling S/mileage. Also, Suzume Tomoko is leaving C/olorage due to personal problems, so she'll be replaced with a DIVAS. member. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 15:55, October 5, 2014 (UTC) How about Niijiro Jidai (Rainbow Era)? That sounds good. But it would be nice to see C/olorage break away from their rival system in 2015. They could still be S/mileage's rival, but having members graduate because another girl graduates is kind of dumb. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:26, October 5, 2014 (UTC) That sounds good. Nina is like 18. The new girl should be 17 and the DIVAS. member 16 (Iru, Kana, Karen, Rina, and Ayu). I'm making a group like C/oloage, but it's for Ju=Ju. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:01, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Could I use maybe two or three Wishes Kenshuusei for a new band unit. Which instruments do each of them play? Thanks Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:12, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay, actually, I'm just going to use Aika for a duo with Murota Kana called JOKER. Actually, my goal to debut all current DIVAS. by 2016, so hopefully every girl will debut. Probably four new units (not including JOKER) will debut. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:38, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Could you add Ka-wa-ii!'s 5th generation and C/olorage's 3rd generation to the Sora ni Kiss! single? If it's okay with you. They're from main fanon groups, so I thought maybe they should be included Thanks. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:12, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I forgot about C/olorage too. We have a lot of fanon groups to be completely honest, so we should worry about main ones. Also, Ka-wa-ii!'s 4th was introduced back in April, but in my opinion, they don't count since they have already debuted in Ka-wa-ii!'s most recent single. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:54, November 11, 2014 (UTC) I don't know if you have ameba, but you understand Japanese better than I can. When you follow someone, two options come up, and I have no idea what either of them say. Could you help me?? --Riyu-Hime (talk) 17:46, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Its no problem :) Thank you. --Riyu-Hime (talk) 20:40, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey, where should some of the Foreigners go? I want to put some new members in, but I don't want it to get TOO crowded. Thanks~ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:06, February 11, 2015 (UTC) hello!! I am I need of help, I am making my member pages for my groups members but it wont connect to their group page, can you help me?? You can make the pages, but don't use Ehuang or Tong (since they debuted in a unit last year, should really update the Foreigners page...) so maybe Hannah and Madeline in their place. Also, switch Eiko with Mizu, who probably won't debut in H!P. Eiko, unlike Yuna, isn't ready for a debut, not even close! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:34, February 12, 2015 (UTC) thank you! it did help with it~ hi again!! I was hoping if you could put Genki Girls Club on the page of the wiki news?/ please and thank you! Alright, both groups look good. : ) Personally, I might make an H!P dance unit with girls selected from an audition and add Madeline just to give her something. I need to add a whole new bunch of Foreigners, and I might add a few new DIVAS., I think the Special Kenshuusei are fine, but Li Zun will debut soon. Yeah, so how's life going? : P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 07:42, February 13, 2015 (UTC) I have three more non-Japanese groups. *DYB! *OWLS×CHARM *GALAXY STARS (indies) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:24, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Do you mind if I take the idea of the HPIS and use it for a few other fanon groups here? If yes, what should it be called? (How are you? You've been quiet lately.) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:03, March 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm taking you up on that offer. : P Could you write the lyrics to Ii Koto Ari Sou? Ii Koto Ari Sou just features the 5th gen. Komura and Nakanishi are the main vocals. Juliet and Keri gets solo lines, but not as much as the other two. Also... I wrote a song for Ka-wa-ii! (Itsuka wa Romance) but it needs to be translated. Could you help me with that? : S Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:06, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I always like your lyrics. If you want, maybe I could compose sheet music for one of the HaJi songs. : ) Also, I'll send you the link to Itsuka wa Romance when I'm done checking for mistakes in the lyrics. It's an old song I wrote awhile back, so just making sure that it makes sense. I'll color-code it for you too. : ) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:00, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Any particular way you want it to sound? I'll probably do MIRAI LOVE or Sodanno Mattadanaka (43rd single, right?). I'll stick with a simple vocal composition. I don't have my keyboard (cats broke it) so all I can make is sheet music and a vocal recording with no music. Maybe when I have the equipment, I can work on an instrumental. Also, here is Istuka wa Romance! ------> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-ZgQcTmCj1lLw2VHOswmdJ7urHsZqHE35KCuwvXeRiU/edit?usp=sharing Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:09, April 6, 2015 (UTC) That's fine. I don't know when I'll have the composition done. I'll work with China Dolls. I just need to have a general idea of what you want it to sound like, or you can let me handle it. Also, I'm going to sound horrible because allergies happened and my meds haven't helped. I might also do Sodanno Mattadanaka if I have time. lol Mosumu4Ever (talk) 17:42, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay, the complete opposite of what I was thinking. So China Dolls sounds a little dated (I'm going to use Love and Joy as inspiration) and Sodanno Mattadanaka will have an upbeat tune to it. Got it. : P And what's this great news you speak of? Are you going to take over the world? lol : D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:16, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Not to old school then. I'll start working on it soon (because right now, I have ZERO ideas, I'll probably have an idea later tonight). What group? So you're an idol now? : O Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:03, April 7, 2015 (UTC) That's cool! I'm sticking with soloist, but right now allergies are making me sound like a dying frog. Go me! : | Have you guys got a name yet? Once you guys get a YouTube channel, I'll be sure to subscribe to you! : D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:07, April 8, 2015 (UTC) The one I did went good (September) but the one in August was cancelled due to school. Currently taking a break to focus on school. Can't let my grades slip or no electronics for a month. : | I did four songs at my cousin's bar. I also made sure nobody video taped it. I would rather not have my face on YouTube. : P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:06, April 8, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering, you know how you made lyric for GGC right?/ is it ok if I put A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T's 1st indie single on that blog?/ I already finished color coding it and everything?? Ottonumbers (talk) 00:04, May 4, 2015 (UTC) okii ^-^ how should I send it too you?? here or by email?? ok~!! ^-^ i'll send it tomorrow, since I have to work on my homework in a couple of minutes is that ok with you?? Ottonumbers (talk) 23:32, May 6, 2015 (UTC) sorry if it is long >.< Jung Hansol, Hirose Ken, Sasaki Yuya, Bo Xi Tao, Choi Junghee, Suzuki Takashi, Zhang Xi Chan, Wada Akari, Miguel Staples saigo wa kimi no ude shidai saigo wa kimi no ude shidai Zhang/Wada dakara Su/Mig watashi Jung/Choi waratte Hi/Bo ageru Yuya sou donna toki datte anshinshite Hi/Choi iru yo Jung/Mig watashi Zhang/Wada dakara Sa/Su kimi mo Jung/Choi jishin wo Hi/Bo motte Miguelsou nando nankai mo yari naoseru Jung/Choi dakara Zhang/Wada kimi ga Zhang/Wada/Mig ya oh ironna ironna yatsu ga iru Jung/Hi/Sa/Bo/Choi/Su ironna ironna michi ga aru ironna ironna yatsu ga iru ironna ironna michi ga aru Choi/Su iro wa nioi he do Hansolchi Akariri Zhangnu Kenre Miguelwo Jung/Sa waga yo dare zo Jungheetsu Takashine Zhangna Miguelramu seishun kouzo ga kyou mo naiteiru Sa/Mig renai betatte kao ni kaite aru Zhang/Wada/Mig AH kuratto kichatte seishun da ne Jung/Hi/Sa/Bo/Choi/Su kuratto kichatte seishun da ne MiguelYO dare zo Jung/Hi/Sa/Bo/Choi/Su AH kuratto kichatte seishun da ne Zhang/Wada/Mig kuratto kichatte seishun da ne Yuyawaga yo Hansoldare zo WOO saigo wa kimi no ude shidai saigo wa kimi no ude shidai Zhang/Wada dakara Sa/Mig watashi Jung/Choi kawatte Hi/Bo ageru Takashisou donna yume datte kanshin ari Jung/Choi aru yo Sa/Mig watashi Zhang/Wada dakara Sa/Mig kimi mo Jung/Choi fuan wo Bo/Su keshite Kensou kitto nankai mo funbaru dake Choi dakara Wada/Mig kimi ga Zhang/Wada/Mig ya oh ironna ironna asu ga iru Jung/Hi/Sa/Bo/Choi/Su ironna ironna hoshi ga aru ironna ironna asu ga iru ironna ironna hoshi ga aru Zhang/Wada uui no okuyama Kenkyo Taou Jungheeko Miguelete Jung/Mig asaki yumemiji Kenyo Taoi Zhangmo Akarisezu seishun kouzo ga kyou mo naiteiru Choi/Su kore ga saigotte kyou mo naiteiru Zhang/Wada/Mig AH kuratto kichatte seishun da ne Jung/Hi/Sa/Bo/Choi/Su kuratto kichatte seishun da ne YuyaYO dare zo Zhang/Wada/Mig AH kuratto kichatte seishun da ne Jung/Hi/Sa/Bo/Choi/Su kuratto kichatte seishun da ne Yuyawaga yo Zhangdare zo seishun kouzo ga kyou mo naiteiru Zhang/Wada/Mig renai betatte kao ni kaite aru Jung/Hi/Sa/Bo/Choi/Su AH kuratto kichatte seishun da ne Zhang/Wada/Mig kuratto kichatte seishun da ne TaoYO dare zo Yuyaseishun kouzo ga kyou mo naiteiru Zhang/Wada/Mig kore ga saigotte kyou mo naiteiru Jung/Hi/Sa/Bo/Choi/Su AH kuratto kichatte seishun da ne Zhang/Wada/Mig kuratto kichatte seishun da ne JungheeYO dare zo AH kuratto kichatte seishun da ne kuratto kichatte seishun da ne Jung/Hi waga yo Akaridare zo sorry if it is long Ottonumbers (talk) 15:00, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Thank you ^-^ It was a little bit diffecult at first, but I adjusted to it~ Ottonumbers (talk) 19:38, May 13, 2015 (UTC) How are you? I haven't seen you here recently. : ) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:20, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey! It's been awhile! How are you? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:54, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey Oona Are you the creators for Eguchi Rin, Ono Sayuki and Kawazu Autumn and some other members? Is it possible that I can make a member who is part of 13th Generation? And also, can I create ANGREME, Country Girls, Kobushi Factory members?